Nautilus of Expanding Artifice
Owned by Niet, this manse is composed of four symmetrical rectangular rooms. Each room is dedicated to a specific craft. Likewise each room is precisely phi times larger than all prior rooms. The first room, dedicated to wood, is full of complex looms, each spinning automatically as the servitors- beautiful clockwork automatons designed to appear as females wearing odd outfits the manse's owner deems 'cute'- endlessly work. The looms themselves are automatic, powered by a complex series of constantly moving gears. Servants constantly spin clothing forged of silk from the demon spiders. Any article of clothing deemed less than perfect is immediately incinerated while those that are flawless creations are set aside to be sold later. The second room, the room of air, is designed to allow for maximum circulation. The servitors in this room spend their time endlessly carving ancient script into the gigantic glass pillar in the center of the room. The glass is formed entirely from Cecelyne's sands. The glass shavings are meticulously collected and used to form intricate statuettes. Yet again, any that are less than perfect are immediately shattered, their fragments swept away amidst the floor of the room. The third room, that of fire, houses the manse's guardian, the potent second circle demon Alveua who has been requisitioned to protect the manse and work within it much of the time. Should Alveua be at the forge of night, the manse's servitors maintain the forge instead, constantly forging swords only to discard any that are less than perfect. As with the other rooms, perfect creations are stored carefully to be sold later. These three rooms constantly turn out materials that would be the envy of any mortal in creation, yet they pale in significance to the central room. This room seems to be a construction belt, along which new servitors are constantly built to replace any that cease functioning. The room is magnificent, larger than any other within the manse and constantly producing more automatons to maintain the manse. The room has all the tools necessary for the crafting of magitech, as well as several potent artifacts, a celestial phoenix cauldron salvaged from a solar's manse during the usurpation, an omniscient literary advisor permanently affixed to a stand, and a hyperion key that is itself part of the numerous machines in the room. yet is empty aside from the constant assembly line unless the manse's owner herself decides to work within the central room. A few automatons constantly ferry completed supplies out of the manse to sell them for materials with which to continue forging new items. Though the proceeds from the manse are often large, they just cover the costs of input perfectly. As such the manse is self-sustainable, but cannot produce anything beyond this without having to input extra funds for lost materials. Niet received the manse, not from her Yozi, but from her mentor, whom forced her fiance to relinquish the manse to Niet. (Manse powers) Guardian, Factory Cathedral, Master's Workshop, Bound Servant ForceX2, integrated utility artifacts (Hyperion key, omniscient litarary advisor, phoenix cauldron): 3+5+2+3+3=19 points Maintenance 5: Needs almost every facility to be constantly used for creation with only perfect results being allowed to survive. No profit may be gained from selling the results. Uninhabitable 1: Every facility is for crafting. There's nowhere to live, though one could try to camp out in the central chamber. Fragility 1: The manse walls are surprisingly delacate, made out of an odd shellike substance. Reduced Hearthstone 2: 3 dot hearthstone Hearthstone Power: Crystal of Hierarchical Awareness: The owner may spend one mote to loook at someone and immediately identify their name as well as any positions they have in any organizations. ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: The Green Knights